mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/On Your Marks
:banging :Apple Bloom: Hear ye, hear ye! The first post-cutie mark meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders is now in session! :pause :Apple Bloom: throat :Sweetie Belle: Oh! I'm sorry, Apple Bloom. I was distracted by the radiance of my cutie mark... Did you say something? :Scootaloo: I mean... it's pretty amazing how the colors just pop off your flank. It's kinda hard to look aw— :thump :Apple Bloom: Look, I know our cutie marks are amazing, but is that all we're gonna do now? Just spend our days starin' down at our own flanks? :Sweetie Belle: sighs I guess not. :Scootaloo: Yeah, I suppose that could get real boring... :Apple Bloom: wistfully Yeah... beat This is ridiculous! We need to go out and do somethin'! :Sweetie Belle: Wow, you're right! :Scootaloo: Yeah, we need to go try new stuff like we used to! :Apple Bloom: Exactly. :Sweetie Belle: Like square dancing! :dancing music :Scootaloo: Or mountain climbing! yodel :Apple Bloom: Or square dancin' on the mountain we just climbed! yodel over square dancing music :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! :Apple Bloom: And the more things we try, the more chances we'll have to finally get our cutie marks! Come on! :Sweetie Belle: Um... Apple Bloom? : :Apple Bloom: Wow... Did we really only ever do things just to get our cutie marks? :Sweetie Belle: I don't know. Maybe? :Scootaloo: Aw, come on! We did lots of stuff that didn't have anything to do with getting a cutie mark. :Sweetie Belle: Of course we did! :Apple Bloom: Absolutely! :music :Sweetie Belle: Huh. So now that we don't have to do stuff to get our cutie marks, what is it that the Cutie Mark Crusaders actually do? :Apple Bloom: We do exactly what we got our cutie marks in! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Helping other ponies! :Scootaloo: Ponies without cutie marks! :Sweetie Belle: Or ponies who've forgotten their special purpose! :Apple Bloom: Exactly! We just have to find ponies who need our help! Come on! :Sweetie Belle: But are you sure you feel content? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Scootaloo: Not even a tinge of dissatisfaction? :Big McIntosh: Nnnope. :Apple Bloom: Not even the slightest naggin' sensation that you don't really know what your purpose is in life or why you have a big apple as a cutie mark? :thump :Big McIntosh: grunts spits annoyed Nnnope. :Apple Bloom: The important thing to remember is that there is no rush. :Scootaloo: The three of us tried for the longest time, but it just comes when it comes! :Sweetie Belle: And it's totally normal to feel confused and maybe even a little lost. But being a blank flank is nothing to be ashamed of. :Scootaloo: So if you're having even the slightest problem... :Sweetie Belle: ...or concerns or questions... :Apple Bloom: ...we want you to know that we are here to help. :Mrs. Cake: I... don't think they're too worried about it yet. :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: babbling :music :unrolling :opens :shuts :jingling :popping :Apple Bloom: This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. :Sweetie Belle: Who knew there were so few ponies worried about their cutie marks? :Scootaloo: Kinda makes you wonder why we made such a big deal out of it for so long. :beat :Scootaloo: What? :Apple Bloom: The point is, helpin' ponies with cutie mark problems is what makes us special. :Sweetie Belle: But if we can't find anypony with a problem... :Scootaloo: ...Maybe we're not special. :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! I know exactly what you mean. You can't find a cutie mark problem. I'' have a cutie mark problem. It's so confusing, and I feel like the solution is staring me right in the muzzle. :beat :'Bulk Biceps': What? :'Bulk Biceps': I see why you guys hang out here! It's cozy! :'Scootaloo': straining The Crusader Clubhouse is a safe place, Mr... um... Bulk. :'Sweetie Belle': A place where we faced all kinds of cutie mark problems! :'Apple Bloom': A place where we'll go on to solve even more! Startin' with yours! :'Scootaloo': No matter how long it takes! :'Sweetie Belle': Or how hard it is! :'Apple Bloom': We'll solve it because that's what we do! :'Cutie Mark Crusaders': Yeah! straining :'Bulk Biceps': ''Yeah! :Sweetie Belle: So... what's your cutie mark problem? :Bulk Biceps: Oh, right. Uh, well, my cutie mark is a dumbbell, but I've lifted every dumbbell in Ponyville! :Scootaloo: nervously Have you tried lifting other things? :Bulk Biceps: You mean, not dumbbells? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah! :Apple Bloom: Yeah! :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! :crunch :Bulk Biceps: Oof! I mean... no. I hadn't thought of that. You guys are awesome! :crunch :Bulk Biceps: But... what happens when I run out of other stuff? :Sweetie Belle: ...I guess you could teach other ponies to lift things? :Apple Bloom: Yeah! :Scootaloo: Yeah! :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Wow, you three really have a knack for this! :Sweetie Belle: That was easy! :Apple Bloom: Maybe too easy. :Scootaloo: What do you mean? :Apple Bloom: Well, it's lookin' like cutie mark problems are few and far between. :Sweetie Belle: And...? :Apple Bloom: And what if we never find another one? :Scootaloo: Well... :Apple Bloom: And even if we do, we could solve it so quick, it'll be like it never happened in the first place! :Sweetie Belle: So...? :Apple Bloom: So... then the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't have any reason to exist! :Sweetie Belle: The problem boils down to this – we don't need to go out and do things anymore to get our cutie marks. :Apple Bloom: Right! And— :Scootaloo: Ponies with cutie mark problems are hard to find. :Apple Bloom: Exactly. But even when we find problems, we're so good at solvin' them that most of the time there's nothin' for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to do. So... :unfurling :Apple Bloom: I thought we should start figurin' out ways to search all of Equestria for cutie mark problems! :Scootaloo: That kinda seems like a lot. :Sweetie Belle: I don't think Rarity would let me travel to the far reaches of Equestria looking for cutie mark problems. :Scootaloo: Yeah, I'm sure we'll come across them in Ponyville. And when we do, we'll totally solve them because we are so awesome at it! :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Hoof! :Apple Bloom: But... what do we do until then? :Sweetie Belle: Maybe whatever we want? :Apple Bloom: What do you mean? :Sweetie Belle: Well, we used to only do stuff to get our cutie marks or fulfill our destiny, but now we don't have to. :Apple Bloom: So... we can do things just for fun? Are you girls thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?! :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Sure am! :Scootaloo: Just remember – stomp, kick, and roll! After this, you two are gonna love scootering as much as me! :Apple Bloom: If you say so. :Scootaloo: Ready? Stomp, kick, and roll! Whooo! :screeching :Scootaloo: Ta-da! :thump :thump :Apple Bloom: laugh I don't think I did it right. :Sweetie Belle: pitch pipe Do... Mi... So... It's just a simple harmony. :Scootaloo: Harmony, huh? :Sweetie Belle: with baton And a-one, and a-two, and a-one two three! :Scootaloo: Wow, that was simple! :snap :Apple Bloom: It's just a dash, and a drop, and a drip! :clink :Apple Bloom: Just a dash, and a drop, and a drip! :poof :clink :Apple Bloom: ...and even though Scootaloo thinks bungee jumping is the bee's knees... :squeaking :Apple Bloom: ...Sweetie Belle would rather keep bees. :squeaking :Apple Bloom: spits Of course, I'm allergic. Who'd've thought it'd be so hard to find somethin' for us all to do together? :Scootaloo: Well, I know this might sound crazy, but what if we didn't? :Apple Bloom: Didn't what? :Scootaloo: Do things together. Well, do everything together. :Apple Bloom: But we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Scootaloo: And we always will be! But I really wanna bungee jump! The speed, the height, the fall! :Sweetie Belle: And I know you two aren't interested, but I wanna try crochet. :Scootaloo: Isn't there something you've always wanted to do on your own? :Apple Bloom: I don't know... I guess I figured we'd always do stuff together. But bungee jumping sounds just as scary as crochet sounds borin'. :Scootaloo: That's okay. Sweetie Belle and I can do the things we like, and you can do whatever you like! :Sweetie Belle: Just as soon as you figure out what it is. :Apple Bloom: I guess... :Scootaloo: Great! Then we can meet back here and talk all about what we've done! :Apple Bloom: But I don't know what it'll be. :Sweetie Belle: You'll find something! :Scootaloo: Something awesome! :Apple Bloom: sighs Well... I guess now I have to. :Hoofer Steps: muffled And one, two, three, four, two, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, two, two, three, four— :opens :Apple Bloom: Whatever kind of dancin' y'all are doin', you're doin' it together, and I want in! beat I-I mean, uh, throat Would it be okay if I enrolled in this dance class? :Hoofer Steps: Well, let's see what you can do. We have a recital at town hall tonight, and a spot just opened up! hushed Tender Taps is a little too shy to perform. But if you're ready to step into a partnered routine... :Apple Bloom: That sounds an awful lot like friendship! And I'm ready for anything I don't have to do by myself! :Hoofer Steps: Well then! Dancing with partner will be perfect. claps :tango music :Apple Bloom: Whooooooa! :tango music :Apple Bloom: Whoa, whoaaa! :of skittles being knocked over :thump :Apple Bloom: Whew! I feel like that went pretty good, but let's give it one more whirl, because it's important that I do a good job partnering with my new group of friends. :Hoofer Steps: Eh... Now I'm think of it, you might be better as soloist. :Hoofer Steps: Uh, partnering is a little advanced for you. But there's still lots you can do on your own. :Apple Bloom: I'm sorry, but doin' stuff on my own is exactly what I don't want. :opens :Tender Taps: Sorry it didn't work out. :Apple Bloom: Tryin' different things with my friends is always fun, even when we were terrible. Now it's just terrible. :Tender Taps: You weren't that bad. You just need to learn a few things on your own. Being a soloist can be fun! dancing Ha. Haha! You just have to do it with feeling! :beat :Apple Bloom: sighs Thanks, but... without my friends, I don't think I'll ever feel again. Good luck at the recital. :Tender Taps: Oh, I'm not gonna do that. I mean, I want to. It's kind of all I think about. I bet some day my cutie mark will even be about performing! But I could never dance in front of an audience the way I do in class. That's t-t-t-t-terrifying! :Apple Bloom: deadpan Yeah, okay. Nice meetin' you. :Tender Taps: You, too. dancing :Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle! You are not gonna believe this, but I think I like bungee jumping even more than scootering! :Sweetie Belle: Seriously?! That's amazing! Look what I did! :Scootaloo: Wow, uh, that's, um... :Sweetie Belle: Horrible! But it was so much fun! Rarity showed me how, even though she says Rarity "Crochet is knitting's poorer cousin", normal but I loved it! :Scootaloo: Awesome! :creaks open :Apple Bloom: Oh, hello, girls. Have fun pursuing your own interests? :Scootaloo: Apple Bloom? What are you doing sitting in the dark? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah, we thought you'd be out looking for things you like to do. :Apple Bloom: laughs I did. I looked all over town. I looked... and I looked... and I looked... and you know what I found? Nothin'! :snaps up :Scootaloo: You tried every one of these? :Apple Bloom: And each one just made me feel more alone than the next! I don't see how I'm supposed to be happy that we're not hanging out anymore! :Scootaloo: Wait, I never said that. I just said we don't have to do everything together. :Sweetie Belle: Like when there's something one of us wants to do that the others don't. :Apple Bloom: Oh. beat Well, I guess that changes things. :Scootaloo: I can't believe you thought we didn't want to hang out anymore. :Sweetie Belle: I can't believe you tried all this stuff and didn't find one thing you liked! :Apple Bloom: Well, I kind of liked dancin', mainly because it looked like somethin' you couldn't do alone, but... I wasn't very good at it. :Sweetie Belle: Well, you don't have to be good at something to have fun! :Scootaloo: And being good doesn't always mean you will. :Apple Bloom: I know... I met the best dancer in the world, but he was so shy, he couldn't bring himself to perform, even though he really, really wanted to. :Sweetie Belle: I don't suppose this dancing pony had a cutie mark, did he? :opens :Apple Bloom: You're here! :Shoeshine: Shhhh! :cheering :opens :Tender Taps: What are you doing here? :Apple Bloom: You told me that you wanted to perform more than anythin', but I was too caught up in myself to listen. You're the best dancer I've ever seen, and I'm here to convince you to get out on that stage! :playing :Tender Taps: Um, didn't I also tell you that dancing in front of other ponies is t-t-terrifying?! I don't know if you noticed, but that auditorium is full of other ponies! I can't go out there! What if I'm bad?! :Apple Bloom: We can go on together! No matter what, you'll look good dancin' next to me. :cheering :Tender Taps: sighs All right, I'll do it. But I don't have my costume, and the backdrop is all wrong, and we don't have time to change it! :Apple Bloom: Leave everything to us. :Tender Taps: nervously I don't know about this... :Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, you'll be just fine! :stops playing :Apple Bloom: Here goes nothin'... :clunking :member coughs :Tender Taps: gulps :music starts :Apple Bloom: tap dancing :thump :laughing :Apple Bloom: Can't be any worse than I was! :Tender Taps: then progressively more confident tap dancing breathing :then audience cheering :mark zap :Tender Taps: I can't believe it! It's just what I always imagined it would be! And if it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't even have it. :Scootaloo: No problem! :Sweetie Belle: It's what we do. :Apple Bloom: I only wish I'd realized what you needed right away instead of mopin' around for no reason... :Tender Taps: Well, either way, I hope you keep dancing. tap-dancing burst :Apple Bloom: taps You know, I just might! It sure is a lot of fun, and I'm pretty confident I can only get better. the Crusaders I'm sorry I was so silly about us all doin' our own things. If we hadn't, I might never even have tried dancin'! :Tender Taps: Or find out I needed help! :Sweetie Belle: With each of us going out and trying things on our own, we'll be three times as likely to find ponies to help! :Scootaloo: And trying new stuff might even make us better at helping them, like how I used my bungee jumping to change the sets! :Sweetie Belle: Or my crochet to make the costumes! :Apple Bloom: Well, one thing is for sure. The Cutie Mark Crusaders will never be the same. We'll be better! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! :music over credits